Electrically dimmable windows rely on electrical power which is applied to special materials in the windows in order to change the opacity of the windows. Several technologies may be used to construct electrically dimmable windows, including thermotropics, photochromics, photochromatics, liquid crystals, reflective hydrides, suspended particle displays and electrochromics.
Electrically dimmable windows have been purposed for use in aircraft in order to control interior cabin illumination. Previously, passengers used sliding plastic screens covering individual windows in order to control cabin illumination from natural light.
The use of electrically dimmable windows in aircraft increase electrical power demands for on-board systems, as well as the need for additional wiring to connect each window with a power source. The need for this additional wiring renders it expensive to retrofit existing aircraft with electrically dimmable windows. Moreover, existing window systems do not allow for central control of all of the windows on an aircraft by a pilot or cabin attendant. Accordingly, a cabin attendant must request each passenger, typically through a PA announcement, to change window shade settings during landing, takeoff or during flight, as when it is necessary to dim the cabin in order to allow passengers to view a movie, or sleep.
Accordingly, there is a need for a dimmable window system for vehicles such as aircraft which overcomes the problems discussed above. The present disclosure is intended to satisfy this need.